I Lived In The Underworld
by Ice Wings of Paradise
Summary: Percy talks to a daughter of Hades and learns about her life in the Underworld. OneShot but will write more if asked enough times.


**Hi again. This is kinda based on Give 'Em Hell's Kid. Just to say.**

Alyssa's P.O.V for the whole story.

It felt good to feel the sunshine on my skin again. After spending nearly my whole life in the Underworld, with Father, I had forgotten what the sun's rays felt, nevertheless what the sun was. I made a silent prayer of thanks to Apollo. Percy, son of Poseidon, my cousin, said,

"Alyssa? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just feels so good to feel the sun on my face."

"Yeah, well, it's like that everyday."

"It feels different if you've never felt the sun before."

"Huh?

"Sit down, I'll tell you my story."

I was born to a mortal mother, as you know as most half bloods. But when I was born, my mother succumbed to a fever and died. I had no family, so I was raised my Father, Hades.

The Underworld was a sad, desolate place. The spirits of the dead were everywhere. But, alas, I was treated like a princess. Queen Persephone soon turned to be my step mother. But she never knew of me until I was three.

Father decided for the first few years, he would hide me away from Persephone, trying to hide his accident. I was told by my dead relations, who cared for me for those first few years, that my mother looked just like me, my black hair. My hazel eyes. Yet they saw Hades in me. They loved me, but they feared me.

When I was three, I managed to slip away from my relations, and went to Father's court. He was trying someone of eternal torture, if I had not ran out and hugged the spirit. I chattered away in Death, which was what the spirits talked in, and Hades sent one of his guards to usher me away. That was where I said my first English word. Father.

That word surprised every spirit. Father looked embarrassed. Queen Persephone stopped the guard and shrank to human size and picked me up. I still remember her black hair, her soft hands, and her blue eyes. After that, I was allowed to be seen.

Now that I was known, I was treated as a goddess, not a spirit. I was clothed in the rarest material. A crown of solid gold was always weighed down on my head. Deceased queens bowed down to me. Persephone treated me like her own.

When I was five, I was taught by Father himself. He told me of everything I should know if I should be taken into the Underworld court. I always wished I could be a Judge, seeing that spirits deserve to be sentenced back to world. Or suffer eternal tortures.

When I was seven, I got lost and was wandering somewhere near Father's palace. I was very curious then, and I saw a cave. Inside was a huge pit. I knew this was out of bounds, even to me. But, like I said, I was curious. I leaned into the pit, trying to see what was in there, when I heard a voice in my head. It scared me, so I ran away from the pit. I found the palace again and told the only woman I could trust, Queen Persephone. She told me never to go there again, and tell no one of what I heard or saw.

I was starting to get bored when I was seven, and my then had already learnt what I had to do being a judge. So, with my free days, I decided to watch Charon ferry the spirits over. That year he was a nice soul, and took the ferry across everyday. Father said that I could do anything I want, as long as not going to go into the cave ever again. So I helped Charon with the ferrying.

It was actually good work, with some fun things to do, like dropping the anchor. The spirits never talked to me, so I talked to Charon.

He told me of his life, what he liked, what he disliked, clothes he didn't like, clothes he liked, and such. I liked ferrying so much, I asked Father if I could earn drachmas from it, and he said yes. I was paid one gold drachma everyday.

When I was ten, I got to do what I was preparing to do for five years: be a Judge. It was very thrilling, and Father and Persephone were there in disguise, to see my progress. The person I was charging was if a lady who killed her child was allowed to live again. I was very nervous. The trial went on for a day, and in the end, the lady was sent to the Fields of Asphodel. Good, but not the best.

Afterwards, Father and Persephone came up to me and congratulated me. Father said he was really proud of me. Persephone said I handled the trial with ease. It was then a thought came to me. I asked Father where my birthmother was. He said that she got a second chance, and got sent back up to the Upperworld.

Just yesterday, Father said that I was to be sent to a camp where people like me were. He told me that I can't spend the rest of my life as a Judge, and need to see the Upperworld. So I was sent up here. I had two hellhounds with me, so see me safe passage, but then left me as soon as I passed the pine tree. That was where you found me.

Before Father took me up, he told me that he loved me, and if I ever need help, I should call out to him with a special necklace. It had a huge black gem in it, reminding me of him and Persephone. Persephone told me that I was like a daughter to her, and to be nice to the Demeter children, as they were my aunties and uncles. I said goodbye one more time…

"… and was sent here." I concluded.

"Wow. So that all happened to you?" Percy asked.

"Yes."

"Wow. So, the necklace Hades sent you is that one?" he pointed to a necklace on my chest.

"Yes. It was specially made for me. A mixture of all precious metals." I held the necklace in my hand. I sent a message to Father and Persephone, saying that I love them.

And forever will.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review! Flamers, do what you must (holds chin up boldly)**


End file.
